Hetalia - Runaway Money
by Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: In a city, you got yourself gangs running wild and the police finding themselves busier every night. When a new gang arrives to the city, the party starts to become more wild and a violent race for the money. How can this end? Or will it ever end? Who will get the money? Who will fall? Follow the gangs and the police to figure out who gets the one billion dollars.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia:**  
**Runaway Money**  
**xxx**  
**Warning contains everyday life events.**  
**Rated: M**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**  
**Chapter One –It's Only the Beginning**

* * *

_"When I said I was tired of this bullshit, I meant it. Not only was I tired of living with you but I was living in your shadow every day, how could I even deal with it for the rest of my life. It is IMPOSSIBLE. That is why I am saying goodbye to you and I hope you have a better life without me."_

That night, was the last time he saw his brother or in better words, half-brother. Not only did young Matthew Williams leave his home after high school, he broke all connection he had with anybody in his old home, trying to erase his past that in the end hunted him. Only surviving on his deceased mother money that she left for him, the young male had escaped his nightmare only to fall under the clutches of what he thought was a better life for him.

Five years had passes, a twenty two year old Matthew now stood opening his small café he open two years ago, making him a very young manager.  
"Bonjor Lars, Alejandro." Matthew spoke in his soft voice, a smile in his face as his deep blue almost violet eyes glance at the two males who stood next to the café. "Hola Mateo." "Hallo Matthew."

"You're early." Matthew spoke as he enters the small café, followed by the two males. Lars shrugged his shoulders, Alejandro just let out a small chuckle. "Well we do come with good news." Alejandro spoke, his voice was playful but a serious was there none the less. Matthew nodded and motions them to follow him to his office.  
"Please sit down and talk, I am listening but I still have things to do before my workers get here." Matthew spoke, moving around the small office. "Alright," Alejandro spoke sitting down on a chair soon followed by the Dutch. "We had gathered information on the Italians and their next move; apparently, there will be a meeting with the Royal K. Clan in a few weeks. So invitations will be arriving at everybody's door step and the seal to those who are leaders. What do you plan on doing?" Alejandro spoke, looking at Matthew as he moved around the room.

Matthew shrugged his shoulders, "The same as usual. You go as the Leader of the D.D.G. and I will sneak around as a guest." Alejandro nodded his head.  
"Okay esta bein." Alejandro stated, crossing his arms. Lars sighed, "Why do you make him the leader, why not you." Matthew stopped what he was doing and looked at Lars; a small smirk played his lips. "Because, they will never suspect who the real culprit is and the movements of the D.D.G. is barely know so the police will never suspect anything coming from the gang besides the drugs, creating an easy get away just in case things do get complicated."  
Rolling his eyes, Lars nodded his head, understanding why Matthew was the real leader of the gang and not them. Matthew thoughts were more advanced, especially in law. Even though both males wanted answers about Matthew's life, they never questioned why he was found wondering around the streets in the middle of the night nor the fact that he seemed not to care about who they were in the first place. "

Well, we also have a big deal with Ottoman Clan in the following days; the Turk wants to speak about the dough and how much it will be in all."  
Matthew nodded his head, now standing in front of his desk, looking at his calendar, biting his bottom lip he looked up. "Okay, tomorrow at eight, we meet at my house and discuss about the exchange."

"That is fine with me."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, now that is done, you can leave; I have a café to run." As Matthew finished his sentence a knock was heard from his office. Both males nodded and stood up. "See you later then." "Adios."

Walking both males out, a young dark skin girl dresses in a white dress along with a frilled red apron stood there. "Bonjor Michelle, how can I help you?" Matthew spoke once he open the door and let his two friends out of the office. The young girl smiled, "Bonjor Matthew, I just came to say, that everybody has arrive and are now working. We just opened the doors to the café and people have started to arrive." Nodding his head, Matthew smiled at her. "Merci Michelle, I know I can count on you." Turning to see his friends, he walked them half way through the exit. "Well, I will see you guys tomorrow and please be on time…like you did today." Matthew chuckled, Lars chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "Ja, ja, whatever you say see you then."

Alejandro laughed loudly, "Si, si. Esta bein. Oh, Jesus y Maria birthday is coming up soon and they both want you to come." Nodding his head, Matthew smiled, "Oui, alright, I will see that I can go that day but now you can leave, people are coming in and I have to help cook." Kicking both of his friends out of the café, Matthew just chuckled and went on his way to the kitchen.

* * *

"GILBERT LET'S GET GOING!"

"SI, WE DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH OF TIME!"

"I AM GOING VERDAMNIT!"

As the young German hoped on the last stair, he looked around the empty home, chuckling at the idea that is was not to long ago that they,his two friends and himself, decided to move here and now they were moving out.

"I am going to miss this place...ah man so many good things happen here." The German spoke out loud, smirking at the memories. Shaking his head, letting his red eyes look at the empty corners of the house before he started his way out of the house. Locking the door and placing all three keys behind the mail box, Gilbert made his way to his car that was filled with boxes. Antonio just grinned before turning his red truck and Francis just rolled his eyes before hopping in his own silver vehicle.

"Well let's get going, we have a way to go to the new county!" Gilbert yelled, getting into his own black vehicle and turning it on. All three started to drive out of their old driveway and into the road, where there destination was to MayLayner County, a place that was unknown to them and it opened up many opportunities for all three of them, but it was their get-away.

They all expected to not know anybody from the small county nor to get themselves into a bigger trouble at that time.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Hey there people, this is a new rewritten chapter of Runaway Money, I felt the other one going to slow and plus someone mention that to me as well. I hope you like this chapter. It is the introduction of the two main characters and the start of the new life for three new people.**_

_**Anyways please review, that would be wonderful! Thanks~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hetalia:**_  
_**Runaway Money**_  
_**xxx**_  
_**Warning contains everyday life events.**_  
_**Rated: M**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**_  
_**Chapter Two - The New Folks**_

It was around four in the afternoon that the trio had started seeing bits of the new land, after three rest stops and eating and sleeping for awhile, the friends were glad that they had finally started to see the different changes and that they were getting closer to their destination.  
Gilbert was smiling in glee, Antonio was chuckling and Francis was yawning, all of the three were tired and they ready to find their new home, who Francis was leading the way so of course he was more tired even though all three of them were driving.  
Rolling his eyes, Francis smiled a little as he saw the sign:

_**"Welcome to Maylayner County. Were the riches are the Family."**_

* * *

Matthew was now taking his break as he sat in one of the many stools in the café, sighing in contain, he inhale the sweet smell of his pancakes before grabbing a bottle of maple syrup and drowning them in with the sweet brown sticky substance. Smiling in satisfactory in the content of syrup, Matthew grabbed his fork and began eating, moaning in content of the flavor that danced in his tongue.

Hearing someone giggle, Matthew open his eyes to see Michelle standing in front of him, holding in one hand a glassed cup filled with milk and a white jar that contained the milk. "Matthew, you sure love pancakes!" She giggled once more before putting the glass cup of milk near his plate, Matthew swallowed and smiled at the Island girl. "Oui, they are a wonderful taste for moi." Matthew spoke softly, lifting another piece of cut pancake to his leave, letting the think liquid to drip on the plate. Michelle stared aw at the male in front of her, ever since her friend had dragged her to the small café, she felled in love with it. Not only the looks of the café she fell in love, the young manager who was soft spoken and friendly. Even though she had just graduated, she immediately came and asked for a job, who he gladly accepted her and join. Now she was a full employee of the Maple and Bees Cafe, enjoying her time working with manager but she really wasn't sure if it was any friendly feeling towards him or was more of a crush even though Mei kept teasing about it and she kept denying.

"Michelle, you wouldn't mind working late tonight with me? I need to do some inspection tonight before we open up tomorrow."

"Ah, oui. That is perfectly fine with me." Michelle said as she smiled as she walked away from Matthew as she went to put away the milk. "Merci Michelle, I know I can always count on you." Matthew said, loud enough for her to hear, sending her a smile.

Nodding her head, Michelle giggled a bit before going back to her work.

Matthew on the other hand continued eating while looking outside the small café, the long table he was sitting was in front of the window, looking out at the busy city of Maylayner. Seeing people move about, it made Matthew himself feel out of place. Not was he only had he moved here after he left his home, he couldn't help but feel the yearning for a family even though he told his friends he didn't miss them but that was a lie.

Deep inside Matthew lurk a monster that he wished wouldn't be there. Covered by the sweet and soft spoken side of himself he sometimes wondered if he was insane, but he knew he wasn't. It was his side that grew by all the hate and pain he had gone through. He just rarely showed it. Finishing his lunch, Matthew soon hurried with his job.

Not seeing a lanky silhouette standing in the corner of the opposite street.

* * *

"How is it going on the hunt of leader of the D.D.G.?" Asked a monotone voice, "We can't seem t find him, he seems to be playing in the shadows." Another voice stated.

"Tsk. How annoying, but do you know who is in the groups right?"

"Of course, I am not an idiot you think I am." Pushing his blond hair, the male answered, rolling his eyes at the leader.

"Very well, I want you to keep a good I on them...da?"

"Like of course I can do that." The blond grinned, walking out of the room leaving the leader to himself and his thoughts as he watch another wresting match happen on the television.

"I will find you Matvey and I will figure out what you are doing..." The male once more said, giggling at his own thoughts as he took another sip of his bottle of vodka.

* * *

As night time was starting to hit the small county, the trio hod soon found themselves lost in the county, unsure where they should start from.

It was a few hours ago that the GPS had stopped working and Francis could no longer get the lost data back, which caused them to loose the directions of their new home.

"MIEN GOTT! THIS IS SO UNAWSOME!" The German albino yelled, hitting his head on the wheel. They all had decided to stop at a gas station and see if they could figure out where they were in the county.

"Mon ami, we will figure this out soon. Why don't we look for some place to eat around here." Francis said, e was also frustrated and hungry.

"How about we go see if that place is good enough mi amigos." The Spaniard stated as he pointed at a café that was not a few miles away and was still on with a tall sign that had a stack of pancakes and the letters bright red., reading _Maple and Bees Café._

"Sounds alright with moi" Francis said as he looked at the place. "Ja, we should go and think there while we instead of being here at the gas station." Gilbert said, as he looked up to see his two exhausted friends.

"Alright then it's settled, we go there, eat and think and we can probably ask if they may know where the place is." Antonio said as he started towards his car.

Nodding there heads, Gilbert turned his car on and Francis went into his car and followed Antonio and Gilbert followed after him, making their way to the small café.

* * *

"Bonjor and welcome to Maple and Bees café, my name is Michelle how many will there be?" The dark skin girl welcomed the three clients, who blinked as they saw the young girl. "...Um it will be for three." Antonio spoke first, blinking at how the café seemed to be so home and comfortable.

"Alright," The girl said as she grabbed three menus and started to lead the way. "Now follow me, I will sit you and your server will be here in a minute." Michelle said as she walked down the rolls full of tables, letting them into a booth that was near the corner of the back were few people were scattered around not like in the front were a lot of families packed the longer tables.

"Merci." Francis said as he was handed a menu and smiled at, nodded her head the girl almost bumped into a tall male. "Oh, Mathieu! I thought you were in the kitchen?" The girl asked, the tall blond who had his hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a few strands of hair falling his face shook his head and let out a low chuckle. "Ah, our but they kicked me out, saying that I should be out here and welcoming the people." The girl giggled, "Well you can take their order if you want I have to go to the front and seat people." Smiling the ale nodded his head and thanked the girl as she left.

The three males sat there, watching the scene of the male and the girl be so friendly and so...cute?

Shaking their heads out of their own trance they looked back at the menu to see it pretty much filled with breakfast but there were a couple of lunch and dinner. "Bonjor my name is Matthew and I will be your waiter, have you guys already decided on what you will be choosing?" Matthew spoke in his usual soft warming voice, looking at the three males with a soft face.

"Ah, oui," Francis managed to say as he blinked at the soft spoken man. "I would like to have some coffee and this special called Sautéed Mushroom Omelet." Matthew nodded his head and started writing the information on a small notepad.

"Alright, how about you two?" Matthew asked, his dark blue eyes looking at the other two males.

"I would like to have Baked Macaroni, Tomatoes and Cheese and a cup of coke por favor~" Antonio said as he looked twice at the menu smiling brightly at Matthew. Chuckling, Matthew nodded his head and wrote it dow.

Gilbert looked at Matthew, still a bit shock at the young man but forced himself back to the menu. "Uh..I would like the All-You-Can-Eat- Pancake Stack, along with turkey bacon, sunny side up eggs and home- made potato fries and a big cup of milk." Gilbert grinned as he put the menu down. Matthew smiled at him and nodded his head as he finished writing the order. "Alright, your orders will be done soon and as I can tell, you guys aren't from around here are you?"

Antonio smiled and nodded his head, "Si senor Matteo. We just got lost in searching our new home."

Rolling their eyes at their Spaniards blunt but looked at the male either way. "Oh, so you are new to the town. How did you get lost?" Matthew asked once more as he Looked at the males.

"Our GPS malfunction and we lost our direction." Francis said as he looked at Matthew. "Hmm..well after I am done here, I might help you, if you guys don't mind." Matthew said as he smiled at the three males. All them agreed and thanked Matthew who smiled and said it was no problem.

"WE ARE SAFE!" Gilbert let out after Matthew left to turn in the orders. Antonio and Francis laughed. Thanking the male that had saved them from being lost and helpless.

TBC

**And here is another chapter setting up the story~**

**Any who, please review and tell me what you think! Sorry if it seems rushed and filler-y **

**Bye **

**Lucyxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hetalia:**_  
_**Runaway Money**_  
_**xxx**_  
_**Warning contains everyday life events.**_  
_**Rated: M**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**_  
_**Chapter Three –Too Many Secrets** _

* * *

Too much work, too much unpacking and putting stuff away. All Gilbert wanted to do is just crawl up to bed and fall asleep, but knowing Francis he would have a fit about not helping at all.  
"So unawesome." Gilbert mumbles under his breath as he sat down on the floor, looking at his new room. It was bigger than the past rooms he has had but the reason they bought this house was because of the money they had managed to get in their last adventure but how long would the money last? They would have once more go and steal something.  
Gilbert really didn't care if he had too, but he also didn't want to drag his friends to the slammers is something ever happen, but they seemed to always be behind in in every step he took. 'At least I do have some friends that truly care about me…'  
"Gilbert, mon ami, are you done or have you fallen asleep already?" Francis sang as he appeared in front of the door way, smirking at his exhausted friend.  
"Can we just finish tomorrow? It's a Sunday and I much prefer sleeping now then later" Gilbert said, lying on the floor. "My awesome needs to rest."  
"Hmm well I do think we can do that, Antonio is already sleeping in the living room…" Francis said as his eyes trail to the hallway. Grunting, Gilbert looked at his friend. He knew that Francis may have fallen for his friend but he seemed to be holding back but Gilbert didn't say anything as well because he didn't want to lose to his two best friends for something stupid such as love, call himself centered and selfish, but he only had this two people in his life that made him feel loved.  
"Well why don't you go to sleep too? You seem like you need a good night's rest." Gilbert said, standing up from the floor, deciding it was time to go to his own bed.  
"Ah, oui, I think I am passed my beauty sleep." Francis said as he looked back at the albino, smiling softly. "Well good night." The French male said as he moved to head to his room, Gilbert hummed as he looked at the door way for a bit before he decided to lie in bed but not before remembering about the male they had met earlier at the café. So some unknown reason, he had felt he had known him, from long time ago but he couldn't place from where.  
Sighing, Gilbert decided to go to sleep instead of asking question he may or may never get a response to.

* * *

Elizabeta was walking down the empty halls of her family's mansion, it was only ten o'clock at night and she couldn't help but feel restless. Her bare feet hit the cold tiles as she tried to make her way down stairs and walk outside, hoping that the cold air would do her some good.  
As she made her outside, her feet touching the cold wet grass, she stared at the sky, a full moon.  
"It is just like what happen…fifteen years ago." A male voice spoke behind her. Jumping a bit, Elizabeta turned around to glare at the figure that was also looking at the sky. "I thought you would have left already or sleeping, what are you doing wake and walking around?" She said harshly, crossing her arms.  
The male hummed and walked closer to her, taking his glasses off and cleaned the lenses with a white cloth. "The same thing you came out here. It is almost that time of year…where everything fell apart and we had to say goodbye to a certain someone." He spoke, glaring at Elizabeta. "It was your fault that everything ended the way it did."  
"Hm, if it was my fault, we both wouldn't be standing here, Roderich." Elizabeta shot back, a smirk replaced her glare. "We we're the ones that started everything, but please, don't just blame me." She continued.  
Roderich just rolled his eyes and put his glasses back on, "Well I do accept what I did back then was rather harsh, but it was for the good. Why let a daughter of a noble men fall for a pathetic excuse of trash? I see you still are in love with that man."  
Her smirk fell out of her face and rage showed, "Why you…"  
"Don't even start, you know you still are but you deny it, like you deny everything Elizabeta, all you have ever done is lie your way through everything, you don't care who falls or who you destroy, you always tried and get whatever you want to your feet and for what, for your own selfish pleasure?"  
"Shut up! You don't know anything!"  
"No, I don't know anything, but at least I try and for what, to get pushed and kicked for the heck of it? I don't care, but once this marriage gets seal, you better not screw this up like all the things you have screwed up because your parents are counting on you to keep the good name for the family like all the rest of the women have and I don't want a women as a screwed up whore!"  
Elizabeta glared a Roderich, she knew that what he was saying may have been part true, but she was not going to allowing him to scream at her, insult her. The marriage was a stupid idea her parents thought about, but why? Why did they have to agree and do it behind her back? Why didn't they consult her? Was it really for the fame and money? Apparently yes, because she was marrying one of the rich noble men of the county, the family that had followed them and the family that has been together over the years.  
This marriage was to tie these two families for the purpose of gaining money and that seem it was all about.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Please review, I would like to know what you think! I know not many things going on yet, but this is the start of the drama! **

**Lucyxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hetalia:**_  
_**Runaway Money**_  
_**xxx**_  
_**Warning contains everyday life events.**_  
_**Rated: M**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**_  
_**Chapter Four - Ciao Bella**_

* * *

"Ve, fratello, why are we doing this again?" Asked the light haired Italian as he looked at his blade before looking up at his older brother. "Chigi, I already told, that bitch is not getting away for lying to us. She knows full well that you _don't_ fucking lie to the Italians." The dark haired said as he looked out of the window of his car.

"But fratello, it is already night time,do you think you will be able to catch her before you know, everything starts?" Once more the younger male asked. The older one frown but crossed his arms and smirked, "Of course Feliciano, that bitch just can't get away from us to easy."

Feliciano smiled and nodded his head, "Si, we wouldn't be the Italian Mafia if we didn't do things..._correctly._" Lovino chuckled and went back to looking out the window, as the car came to a halt. "Well, we are here."

"Let's get going fratello" Feliciano smirked, Lovino hummed, as both brothers walked out the black car they stood in front of a big mansion that seemed well guard.

* * *

"Lady Von, your brother left the house again." A maid said. Alice nodded her head as she stared at the paper in front of her. "Alright, has Elizabeta called?" She asked, she was tired. Her green eyes scanned the sheet. It was another paper about the project that both of them working. "No, Lady Herdervary has yet to call." Alice hummed, putting down the paper and leaned back on her chair.

"Okay, you may leave." She said. The maid excused herself and left the room, leaving the young blond Dutch to her own thoughts.

"Damn, Lizzy, what are you planning to do? The wedding is three months away and that ass is sure as hell going to plan on doing something, then there's the Italians. What are you parents planing on doing?" Sighing, she stood and and decided to go to bed.

"Ah well, we'll have to research some more before we set the plan and figure this all out." Stretching, she looked out her window and saw a black car parked outside in front of the gates. Frowning, she wondered who it was. '_Now what the hell is going on?_' She thought but shook her head and decided to forget it. If it was someone that was planning in breaking an entry the guards would automatically do something.

"Lady Von, there are some guest here to see you?" The maid said as she knocked the door and entered the room. Alice pouted. "Now who are they?" She asked, the maid looked at her. "The Vargas brothers." Alice frowned, her but nodded her head. "Receive them, I will talk to them."

The maid nodded and left quickly out the room. Alice was not happy at all._ 'Damn it, what the hell do they want?' _Alice thought as she grabbed her pocket knife and secure it underneath her dress.

* * *

Entering the room she was met by the two Italian brothers, who were sitting down. Feliciano was happily flirting with one of the maid and Lovino was sitting down and drinking some wine.

Her eyes harden as Lovino's eyes met hers and he smirked. "Ah, ciao bella. It has been awhile since we last...spoke." He said, full knowing that the last time they spoke they had a big argument between a deal they had.

"Ja, it has been awhile... can I ask what are you two doing at my place?" Alice asked, trying to be nice to Lovino.

Lovino placed the wine cup on the table and crossed his legs. "I cam here to speak. Where is Herdervary?" Alice smirked, and crossed her arms.

"Sorry dear but that information is not allowed to be told." Alice said. Lovino rolled his eyes, "I am not playing games here Von, where is she?" He asked once more.

"Sorry Vargas, but I am not allow to say. She has went out for some important matters."

"Well Vou better say or else you will be the one to pay."

"Like hell will I rattle her out, especially to the liking of you two idiots."

"Bella, you better tell us where Lady Lizzy is...or else." Feliciano said who was now walking towards her. Alice finger twitched but she didn't move. "Why are you guys so desperate in finding her anyway?" Alice asked instead of answer, Feliciano smiled and stopped right in front of her, a knife was in his hands. "Because, bella, she broke her promise and no one breaks their promises with us."

"And no one lies to us." Lovino said, standing up. "Hedervary owes us and she also lied. There is always consequence to those that do that and no one escapes." Lovino said, Alice was cornered and she knew trouble was right in front of her.

Before she could be attacked, her arms where forced above her head and Lovino standing right in front of her. "Now let's see, well you speak now...or will I have to force it out of you?"He taunted, a smirk was playing his lips.

"Fuck you." Alice said glaring at Lovino as hard as she could.

Shaking his head, Lovino punched her in the stomach making Alice gasp and groan in pain but before she could do something, she was grabbed by her hair and pulled to look up. A cold metal traced down her cheek down to her collar. "Now, bella, we don't want to do this. Just tell us where lady Lizzy is and everything will be over." Feliciano said.

Alice stayed quiet. Lovino frowned, decided that it wasn't enough. Pushing her to the floor, he kicked her side. " Now speak, I have no time for bitches like you. Especially for that whore that you work for. I don't even know why she decided to organize the Butterfly effect when she doesn't even do half the shit and you are the one that ends up doing the crap. Why did you leave the mafia when you had everything?" Lovino asked, Alice struggled to sit up but she didn't let her glare fall from her face, Lovino smirked. Seeing him stand right in front of her, looking so full of himself and so full of power, his brother was also standing there, smiling like this was all normal.

Alice knew this wasn't just for Elizabeta, this was his revenge on her for backstabbing him that day.

The day she broke up with Lovino Vargas, the day she tried to destroy the mafia but had failed and was able to escape with luck. She knew Lovino was just messing with her for what did and this was his way of showing his pay back.

**TBC**

* * *

_**A/N: Well...i guess that is enough for tonight, tehehee we got drama with the Italians! Ooooh Lizzy what did you do to anger the brothers and Alice I feel sad for you.**_

_**Alice - **_**_Belgium_**

**_Michelle - Seychelles_**

**_Lars- Netherlands_**

**_Alejandro - Cuba_**

**_and I think you know who all is the BTT, Canada, the rest that have mention so far...right? Well of course. Anyways please review tell me that you think ^^ _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hetalia:**_  
_**Runaway Money**_  
_**xxx**_  
_**Warning contains everyday life events.**_  
_**Rated: M**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**_  
_**Chapter Five: Plans and More Plans**_

Morning had come way to earlier much to Gilbert's liking. As he struggled to get out bed, he had found himself stumbling down stairs of their new house. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and headed to the kitchen, where a fully hyper Spaniards stood cooking.

"Buenos dias!" He sang happily as he served three dishes of Spanish cooking and setting them down on the table. "Hmm, has Francis awoken yet?" He mumble. Antonio shook his head and sat down after he had turn the stove off. "No, he is still sleeping, por que?" He asked, Gilbert just shrugged his shoulders, "Just asking." He said before taking a bit of his food. Antonio just shrugged his shoulders and started his breakfast.

* * *

Later that day, Antonio had found himself walking down the early busy streets of MayLayner, whistling while he looked around. Today Antonio was to look for his job, see where he was located and he thought he may as well look around the county, seeing how life was.

Accidentally bumping into a person, Antonio pulled his normal smile and apologies only to have the person rudely yelled at him. "CHIGI! WATCH WERE YOUR GOING NEXT TIME!" The Italian yelled, scolding at the taller male. Antonio blinked his eyes before smiling. "Si of course I will Mr. Italian!" But before he could finished, the male had already started walking away.

"Strange, people usually fall for my smile..." He mumbled but shrugged his shoulders and continued his way around the town.

* * *

Lovino was making his way towards a certain cafe, annoyed that he was just bumped into an overly happy Spaniard.

As he entered Maples and Bees cafe, he greeted the employees before going to the office and knocking before walking inside the office. "Ciao Matteo, I am here just like you ask." He said, closing the door behind him as he took a seat.

The Canadian just looked up to the annoyed Italian and smiled, "Ah, bonjour Lovino and merci for coming we have some plance involving a certain person." Matthew stated before putting the papers down he had in his hands.

"Si, I already visited the Von, she doesn't where the bitch is." Lovino started, Matthew nodded his head. "Figured, Lars also told me he tried getting something out of her but the plan didn't work." Matthew stated.

"So what now?" Lovino asked.

Matthew hummed as he thought over something and Lovino knew that this was getting serious.

"We know that once Elizabtea gets married, she will be protected by the Skull gang, so we must get her alone is our important mission. The meeting to the Royal K. is coming up very very soon so we will have to attack there, that is the only way we will be able to get the answers we need." Matthew explain, Lovino nodded his head. "Alright but we also have a problem, the Russians are keeping a vey close eye on you." Lovino said, Matthew sighed and nodded his head. "Had a very bad feeling about that. "

Both sat in silence before Matthew spoke, "I will have to stop any gang activities for awhile, so you and Alejandro will have to be working together for this mission." Lovino nodded his head and waving his hand, "Si, si I know. I already figured that something like this would happen." Matthew nodded his head and smiled. "Oui and merci for working with me."

"It's not a problem, so don't worry about it." Lovino smirked. Matthew chuckled and nodded his head. "Alright, well Alejandro will tell you if anything changes or Lars will send you a message." Matthew said, Lovino nodded and stood up. "Alright bastardo, see you next time."

And with that Lovino left the office and decided to return back to work.

Man weren't planning such troublesome things to do?

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: An another chapter comes close to whatever Hungry did to make not only the Italians but Matthew too! Well please review and tell me what you think~**

**Lucyxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hetalia:**_  
_**Runaway Money**_  
_**xxx**_  
_**Warning contains everyday life events.**_  
_**Rated: M**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**_

_**Chapter Six ; Old Memoirs ; Ex-Lovers **_

It wasn't around that afternoon that the Austrian had decided it was time for him to return home after finishing some paper work for the company for the bank. "Vash, I will be heading out, are you sure you are going to be alright with the group." He asked the blond male who was looking at a paper. "Yeah, Delyo is staying with me while Lili and Jasna will be helping with your wife-to-be paper work." The male said, still looking at the paperwork.

"Alright, call me if there is any trouble with her group." Roderich stated before leaving the office and into the some what busy bank.

"Geezes, it not Friday and everybody is here." He hissed as he got bumped into people.

"No, that is not right, I just moved here with two friends of mine, my account should have been transferred yesterday" A loud male yelled at the lady, the lady sighed. "I am sorry sir but you will have to call your old bank and ask once more."

Feeling the need to know what was going on, he had walked towards the desk, "Is there a problem?" He asked, looking from the girl to the man but froze.

"What...Specs?!" The albino yelled, looking at the man surprised. "Beilshmidt..." Was all the Austrian man could speak. "Jasna, let me handle this alright." He then spoke to the female who nodded her head and allowed for Gilbert to get his papers back and followed the male but not before he motion for two others to follow him.

When Roderich saw who he was motioning, his body froze and turned around quickly, "Follow me to my office." He stated and walked away rather quickly. Gilbert was still a bit in a shock to even answer but shrugged his shoulders as his two friends soon walked by his sides to Roderich office.

* * *

Insides the office, Roderich couldn't help but feel like everything seemed wrong, _he _shouldn't even be here but he was. Sitting just a few feet away.

"Wow Specks, didn't know you would be working at a bank but then again your family did expect a lot from you." Gilbert stated once he got seated. Roderich sighed. "Let's started, I have places to be and things to do."

Francis chuckled and nodded his head, "Oui, I think everybody does, we can't just talk about the past right now."

Gilbert seemed unhappy about that but nodded his head but their third friend seemed rather oddly quiet but smiling none the less.

"Alright, you are having trouble with your accounts, if you give me your identifications, new address and I also would need to have your SGI." Roderich began, as he started to type away in his computer.

* * *

It took about an hour and a couple of minutes for Roderich to finally sign the trio into their new bank account and having their money be transferred properly without anything missing.

"Wow Specs, you finally are able to do something that doesn't involve music!" Gilbert stated as he started to laugh once he got his credit card return to him. Roderich just rolled his eyes but started to pack. "Well if we are finished, I suggest you take your leave and hopefully I don't see you around here."

Gilbert just laughed and stood up, "Whatever Specs well anyways me and Francis have to go and buy the new food for the house, are you coming Toni or are you still busy?" Gilbert stated. "Ah, sorry mis amigos, I am busy but I will see you later at the house." Antonio spoke as he finished sending a text message. Gilbert raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. "Alright see you at the house. Come on Francis, we got shopping to do."

Francis looked at Antonio but grabbed his things and followed Gilbert. He wasn't feeling to sure by leaving Antonio alone with Roderich, he knew they had a history but it was unknown what type of history. "Well merci Roderich, I hope we didn't waste much of your time and see you later Antonio." He said as he waved goodbye to the males in the room.

Antonio smiled and waved goodbye to his friend and Roderich just ignored him and continued to pack.

As the two males left, Antonio just stood there and looked at Roderich. "I am not sure what to say but...how have you been...it's been a while." The Spaniard stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ja, you could say that. I wasn't expecting to see you...ever again." Roderich stated, pushing his glasses high before looking to Antonio, who seemed to be conflicted with emotions.

"You seem well," The Spaniard spoke, smiling a soft sad smile. "I can same to you." The Austrian stated, looking away. The room was soon filled by tense silence. "Well, I guess I should be leaving, Tell Elizabeta I say hello." Antonio said before walking out of the office.

Roderich just winced at how the door slammed behind the male. Letting out a shaggy breath, he collapsed into his chair, shaking. Why did this happen? Why did he come to the place he ran away?

When Antonio had left the office, he couldn't bring himself back to reality. Th emotion he had held while waiting to talk to him, even just for a bit, had made him feel the same feeling he had back then. Those pass eleven years, what were they for? What made everything fall apart?

When Antonio walked out o the bank he was met by a rainy late afternoon. The streets weren't that busy but enough for it to have people running back forth. Antonio just stood there, looking at the sky for a moment, allowing the rain to fall on him, before sighing and walking away.

* * *

_"Oh, so that is how a piano looks like." A fifteen year old Spaniard asked as he looked at the black piano that was sitting in the big ballroom. _

_"Ja, do you want to hear it?" Asked a sixteen year old Austrian. "Of course, I hear you are the best piano player." Antonio said as he followed Roderich into the room. _

_When Roderich started to play a piece, Antonio couldn't but stare, not at how Roderich played the piano, but at the teen himself. Even though he was sure about his feeling in that moment, he knew what he was about to do may ruin their friendship._

_"Roderich..." _

_"Hmm." The teen hummed after he came to a close to his music, turning to see the boy beside him. Freezing slightly when his violet eyes met those bright green eyes. His heart thumped against his chest. He knew he had devolved some weird feeling towards the male but he wasn't sure what he could do, b__ut staring at him that instant, the fact that they were sitting so close together. _

_"I like you." Antonio said before leaning in and stealing a kiss and Roderich couldn't do much but melt into the kiss that was stolen. _

_That was the start of something forbidden enjoyment that the Austrian himself knew wouldn't last. _

_It was fragile and it was easy to be broken into many pieces, but at the moment he didn't care but if he did the situation wouldn't have caused for major problems and the break up may have never happen._

* * *

**_A/N: An another chapter to what may have happen in the past but this time is more of Antonio and Roderich! Damn, to much drama. Wonder what happen next :D _**

**_Review please ^^_**

**_Lucyxxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hetalia:**_  
_**Runaway Money**_  
_**xxx**_  
_**Warning contains everyday life events.**_  
_**Rated: M**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**_

_**Chapter Seven; How Much Pain do They Need to Suffer to Satisfied You?**_

* * *

Michelle was growing worry for her friend, not only has she not responded to any of her text message, she didn't show up to the meeting Elizabeta had made for an emergency. Determine to figure out what was going on she had visited the Von mansion only to be greeted by her brother.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, a bit annoyed in having her. She just rolled her eyes, "I am here to speak to Alice." She hissed, crossing her arms. The male just stared at her before opening the door wide, "Go in kid, I have places to go." The Dutch said allowing the island girl to enter the house quickly. "I don't know what you are planning but I don't _ever _want to see another Butterfly Effect bitch at my house." Lars stated, glaring at Michelle who gladly glared back. "Well this isn't you house." She spoke.

Lars smirked, "At this moment, no but the date is coming soon and Alice will be packing her bags." Michelle eyes widen, "You...you can't be fucking serious? You are kicking your sister out?" She was shock, that her own blood brother is kicking her out. "You can think what you want but I _am_ the head of the Von family. All rights go to me and I can do whatever I want." Waving his head goodbye Lars walked out the house slamming the door behind. Michelle was beyond furious, she knew that Alice and her brother never got along but didn't know how badly it was.

Yelling in frustration, she hurried to Alice's room, knowing full well where it was. Opening the door she saw Alice slowly getting into her bed, Michelle eyes widen in horror, running towards the Dutch female, she wasn't sure what to do. Alice was surprise at seeing Michelle in her home.

"What...what happen?" Michelle managed to speak. Alice looked terrible, her left eye was swollen, her bottom lip was busted and her neck was wrapped by bandages and her arms were covered in bruises.

"The Italian brothers." Alice hissed but winced slightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked, Michelle looked beyond pissed. "I came to see if you where alright, you haven't answered any of my texts and you missed the emergency meeting Elizabeta managed to create today. " Michelle explain taking out her phone.

"Why did the brothers come to you?" Michelle then asked, looking at Alice with worry. Alice sighed and answered slowly as she sat in her bed properly. "They are after Elizabeta, just like Elizabeta predicted, but Lovino came here for other reasons." Michelle frowned, "Is he still angry about what you tried doing? The whole break up and destroy the mafia?" The Dutch only nodded her head. Michelle sighed but put the phone over her ear.

"Elizabeta, we have a problem," Michelle started.

* * *

She was beyond furious.

Not only had her parents started to arrange the actual wedding but she had been informed that the brothers had attacked Alice.

Roderich enter the room only to see Elizabeta ripping some papers. "What are you doing?" He asked, not only was he alone, Vash spoke out loud. "Roderich, we need to start planning." He stated simple, looking at Elizabeta, sneering at her, "Herdervary, I see you still got those anger problems."

Elizabeta just threw a murderous glare, "Roderich we need to talk." She spoke, not bothering to look at the man. He sighed, "We shall speak later Elizabeta, I have some business plans with Vash. " He stated. "Business plans my ass! Roderich how much longer are you planning to keep me here?! I need to return to my girls, they are in danger!" She screamed.

"We will speak about this later." Roderich hissed, looking at Elizabeta with an annoyed face. "Hm, if I am guessing here, I say the brothers finally made their move and my estimated guess, they aren't alone in this." Vash said, looking bored at the conversation.

"And that is why I am need to return to my girls." Elizabeta restated once more. She was tired, she missed her gang, she was worry for them and she was furious that they will be attacked just because of her. "The answer is no Elizabeta, they are after you, if you weren't that stupid to rob from the Royal K. you wouldn't be in this fucking mess." Roderich stated, fully annoyed at Elizabeta.

Elizabeta stared at Roderich who simply glared at her and walked out of the room, Vash followed behind the Austrian male, smiling at Elizabeta.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Roderich had just blamed her for the attack her gang was getting. Falling to the ground she started to cry.

She knew stealing from the Royal K. would be hard, she knew that gangs would start to go after her but she had a plan but she wasn't expecting to marry into the S. Gun Skull gang because of her parent's money greed or that she would be a prisoner in Roderich house. With no way out and not many people to visit her.

She was stuck and she didn't know what else was going to happen and it was all because of the damn Royal English K. clan that her life and the life of her gangs would be in danger.

* * *

_"What are you going to do now?" He whispered, staring at the chess piece on the table. Sighing he looked at his ceiling, "This is getting rather boring. Not only is she hiding in Roderich house, no ones else knows where she is, probably that Dutch girl and maybe her gang but they won't speak. Roderich and Vash are planning in destroying the Butterfly gang, but will they do it?" _

_The male hummed, looking at his board filled with pictures. Smirking he stood up, looking at three pictures of three males. "Maybe I should add these three, they look like party people." He muttered. "Yeah, it would be a prefect way into creating chaos at the party that is coming up." He continued to mutter. "Antonio, Francis...and Gilbert." Chuckling the male touched the picture before retreating out of the room, closing it behind him and locking it up.  
_

* * *

**Another chapter! **

**Now you know what Elizabeta did but what did she steal? Can you guess? And do you know who this mysterious character is? Huh can you? **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review you~ Thank you ^^**

**Lucyxxx**


End file.
